yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu
Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu (The Darkness within the Light) Is a joke OC by THELEGENDGIANTDAD and Chariot Dude. (WIP) Appearance Before she ended her own life, Hikari had Medium-length dark brown hair. She had a bit more pigment in her skin that faded when her transformation was complete. Besides this, she looked mostly the same, yet she only wore a humble school uniform. After her death, her new body possessed Black hair with red bangs. Her eyes and forehead are shaded with dark circles from unknown origins. She wears an apocalyptic leather outfit that shows off her panties made of the same material. In her demonic form, Hikari Has Medium-gray skin and 3 sets of pitch-black arms. She wears a similar apocalyptic leather outfit, but with darker colors and more intense shades of red, among other minor changes. She has deep purple feathered wings, her right considerably larger than her left. Her right eye's scleras are pitch-black, and her iris is intensely dilated. Her left eye, the one that is usually an icy blue, is instead missing altogether, blood and dark energy instead seeping out. Her usually blue amulet instead glows blood red. Backstory Once upon a time, a young married couple were wandering through the streets of an old village. A woman in a dark cloak approached the two and begged for handouts. Both of them refused. It was then that this old widow revealed herself as a witch, cursing the couple's first child to be born a half demon. The couple, not one to believe occult stories, laughed and went on with their lives. Like many couples do, they decided to have a child. The birth went fairly well, until the child was born. Her eyes were blood red, and her blood was that of a demon's. The couple disowned her - there wasn't much else they could do for their demon daughter, who was named fittingly, Hikari Nonaka Kuraidesu (The darkness within the light). They tried to give her up for adoption, but none of the orphanages would accept her. They allowed her to live with them, but would pay no mind to her, causing her to have to care mostly for herself as she grew up. Her parents replaced her with another child. Eventually, due to the fact that her mother once carried a half-demon in her womb, Hikari's mother snapped and murdered her husband in front of both of her children. She fled the scene, and, Hikari's life. Hikari and her sister were placed in a boarding school, as they had nowhere else to go. She lived a relatively uneventful life, as the other kids would avoid her, not wanting to be caught in her red, piercing glare. That is, until her tenth birthday. Her birthday fell under a full moon, and the child turned into a dark shadow-like creature with pitch-black hair and dark wings. Her sister, terrified of Hikari, tried to run away. Hikari followed her, trying to persuade her to stay, that she was still the same person, even though her demonic form was close to consuming all that she was as a person. She caught up to her sister just in time to see her being kidnapped by a group of criminals that wanted to ransom her off for a large sum of money. Hikari couldn't do anything about it, as she still had to fight to keep her soul intact. The next morning, Hikari woke up in the alleyway that she had seen her sister get kidnapped in the previous night. She was back to her normal self - that is, if you don't count her missing left eye. Pure evil energy seeped out of her eyehole, threatening to curse anything that came into contact with it. She tracked her sister's kidnappers back to their base where she saw them interrogating her through the air vents she was hiding in. When they found out that she had no parents to pay the ransom, they slit her throat. Hikari fell into a deep depression after she escaped, due to seeing the last of her family murdered in front of her eyes. She visited shaman far, far away, in hopes that he could help her learn to control her powers in order to get revenge on the gang that killed her sister. He presented to her a blue amulet with the promise that, so long as she wears it, she will stay in her human form. The amulet restored her eye, only this time, it was an icy blue that lacked a pupil. However, her's magic was too strong, and every full moon, Hikari turned into her demonic form. This form presented her with constant feelings of intense physical pain, a sensation she had never felt before. This pain gave her powers unimaginable to humankind. As the child grew, she found people avoiding her more and more. They fear me, she thought. They should. I am the darkness within the light - the Angel of Death. No mortal is on my level, as it should be. On her 18th birthday, she decided that the mortal realm was not suitable for her anymore. She threw herself off of the roof of her school. When she woke up, she was in a familiar, yet entirely new body. She still had her amulet, and it felt as though it was all that kept her together. In this form, she finally felt as though she was powerful enough to take on the gang that had murdered her sister. In addition to this, she protects the mortal realm from the demons that they cannon see lurking in their shadows. By slaughtering the demons, she awakened the demonblood within her own body. It threatened to consume her entirely into a limbo of eternal pain, yet the amulet kept her stabilized. However, on every full moon, she still turned into a shadowy creature of darkness. Personality Things might have been different for Hikari, had she not been cursed at birth. She wishes that she was born a human, so she could live a normal life. But, alas, nothing in this screwed up world will she ever find solace in. She's very hot-headed and somber, yet giggly and quick to forgive. In huge crowds of people, she's very shy and quiet. However, when just a few people are in the room, she's confidant. The demonblood has taken a toll on her personality, so no one quite understands her for who she is - maybe someone will come along one day and gain her trust. An out-of-character love interest, perhaps. Category:Joke OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs Category:Females Category:Students